Ron y Hermione: Después de la guerra
by adegrint8
Summary: ¿Que pasó con Ron y Hermione tras la guerra?. Para todos aquellos que se quedaron con ganas saber un poco más sobre nuestra ansiada pareja.


Las primeras semanas no fueron fáciles. Conciliar el sueño me transportaba a más pesadillas. Mamá y papá no dejaban de llorar y George vagaba por la casa con la mirada ausente, sin hablar, como perdido. Básicamente Ginny y yo estábamos ocupándonos de todo. Bill, Fleur, Charlie y Percy habían permanecido en casa una semana después de la batalla, pero no tuvieron más remedio que volver a sus vidas, a sus obligaciones. Y más ahora que todo está patas arriba.

Para colmo de males, no veo a Hermione desde el día después de la guerra, justamente hace un mes. No es que esté desaparecida, simplemente volvió con sus padres y los convenció para pasar unas semanas de viaje. He recibido algunas postales de ella, la última, de hace un par de días, desde Alemania. No hemos hablado sobre nosotros y lo que pasó en la cámara de los secretos. En las cartas solo se ha limitado a hablarme de su día a día, los lugares que visita y su preocupación por mi familia. Al menos Harry está aquí más que en su casa. Se ha mudado a Grinmauld Place y los Dursleys han vuelto a su hogar. El primo de Harry parece haber enterrado el hacha de guerra y a veces quedan para dar una vuelta o charlar. _Muy fuerte, sí._ Su relación con mi hermana va bien, aunque al principio parece que hubo una especie de crisis. Ginny parecía reticente a que Harry se fuera a vivir solo, aun piensa que los mortífagos podrían querer tomar venganza contra el. Pero el Ministerio se está encargando de todo y estamos a salvo, o eso nos dicen. El colegio volverá a abrir en septiembre, aunque ha habido demasiadas bajas y están buscando profesores como locos por todo el país y fuera de él. Mcgonagall ocupará el cargo de directora, se lo ha merecido con honores, y transformándose en gato puede vigilar el colegio sin que nadie la vea. _Es mi ídola._

Escucho voces abajo, una nueva discusión entre mamá y Ginny. Ésta última está decidida a mudarse a casa de Harry cuando llegué septiembre, y mi madre está empeñada en que debe volver a la escuela y terminar su último año. Ella cree que todos los que no pudieron asistir el año pasado deberían de hacerlo. Eso, por supuesto, va por Harry, Hermione y por mí. Y todo esto viene porque han emitido un comunicado diciendo que volverá a impartirse un séptimo grado para todos los alumnos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de ir a Hogwarts el curso pasado. Me parece fenomenal para el que quiera, peroHarry y yo ya habíamos empezado a hacer planes para los cursos de aurores. Conociendo a Hermione, seguro que estará encantada de volver para sacarse los Éstaxis, con lo que le apasionan los exámenes. Ginny se niega, dice que ella ya sabe todo lo que tiene que saber, y que quiere dedicarse profesionalmente al Quidditch. A mi madre casi la mata de un infarto cuando soltó aquello en medio de una comida. Al menos los problemas de Ginny ayudan a mis padres a despejarse. Sobre todo a mi madre, porqué papá volvió ayer a su trabajo en el ministerio y mamá es la que se queda aquí. Le ofrecieron un nuevo cargo, con más rango, pero lo ha rechazado porque sigue encantado con el mundo muggle. Aun así, como reconocimiento a su dedicación, le han subido el sueldo. Cosa que agradecemos porque la casa se nos estaba cayendo encima, literalmente. Me siento en el escritorio con las postales de Hermione repartidas por la mesa.

\- Mamá va a volverme loca. – me sobresalto cuando Ginny entra en mi habitación hecha una furia y sin llamar si quiera a la puerta.

\- ¿Hola?, ¿Sabes lo que es la intimidad? – le digo serio y guardando las postales rápidamente. Ella me mira alzando una ceja, pero ignorándome, se deja caer sobre mi cama.

\- No puedo con ella, de verdad. – refunfuña.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?. Tienes 17 años y quieres irte a vivir con Harry. La que está loca eres tú.

\- Vaya gracias. – espeta enfadada. – Pensé que eras el único que iba a apoyarme. Incluso Harry cree que me estoy precipitando. – murmura.

\- Espera al menos un año más.

\- ¿Tu no te mudarías con Hermione si pudieras? – me pregunta subiendo y bajando las cejas. Me pongo rojo al instante.

\- No es lo mismo, Hermione y yo...bueno, tu llevas tiempo con Harry, y no se como están las cosas con ella, la verdad. - Vale. Creo que no es buena idea hablar de esto con mi hermana, así que me callo.

\- Pues pregúntale. Llámala. Yo utilizo el aparatito ese muggle para hablar con ella. – la miro ofuscado.

\- Ese aparato no me gusta. Y no sabría que decirle. – _Si solo de pensar en eso me sudan las manos, ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de hablar con ella?._

Dos días después, estoy desgnomizando el jardín, todo sucio cuando un carraspeo a mi espalda me hace volverme. Todo mi cuerpo se pone rígido y me quedo plantado allí con cara de tonto. El gnomo que tengo agarrado aprovecha la distracción para huir pegándome un bocado.

\- Maldito bicho. – reacciono sacudiendo la mano. - ¿Qué...haces aquí?. Quiero decir, estabas de viaje, no sabía que ibas a venir.

Hermione se encuentra parada frente a mí. Está más morena, con el pelo más largo y menos enredado. Está muy guapa. _Y yo estoy hecho una porquería, que vergüenza_. Me sonríe y nos quedamos simplemente allí, mirándonos, en un silencio bastante raro hasta que, gracias a Merlín, se decide a hablar:

\- Llegué ayer, y...quería veros. Voy a pasar unos días aquí. Tu madre ha insistido... - mi corazón galopa fuertemente. Estoy contento de tenerla aquí, pero entonces no tendremos más remedio que hablar del tema. _¿Y sí se lo ha pensado mejor y ese beso solo fue...bueno, un arranque de pasión de última hora?. Íbamos a morir, a veces suele suceder eso. O quizás haya conocido a alguien..._

\- ¿Qué pasa Ronald?. – me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Eh?.

\- Bueno parece que estabas teniendo un debate interno y mirándome raro.

\- Oh, no. Solo son cosas mías.

\- Espero que no te importe que me quede aquí...- musita. Mi corazón se encoge cuando la veo bajar la cabeza al suelo. _¿Está de broma?._ Por unos instantes dudo en acercarme, pero al final le hecho valor y en dos zancadas me planto frente a ella.

\- ¿De verdad acabas de decirme eso?. – levanta la cabeza y creo que se sobresalta un poco con mi cercanía. Sus ojos marrones tienen un brillo especial, y puedo oler su perfume. Quizás no ha sido tan buena idea acercarme. Estoy nervioso y solo tengo ganas de besarla.

\- A lo mejor te resulta incómodo después de... tu sabes.- Ella también está nerviosa, lo noto. Y creo que es la primera vez que la veo así, tan vulnerable. _¿Y si ella también piensa que yo lo he olvidado todo?._ Tampoco he mencionado nada en las postales. _¿Debería arriesgarme y hablarle claro?. Estamos solos aquí...Vamos Ron,_ me animo. _Has luchado una guerra y ella solo es una chica, bueno más bien, La Chica. Pero es tu mejor amiga, y si quieres estar con ella esta es la única manera. Si me rechaza será duro. Pero no podría perderla como amiga, jamás._ Respiro profundamente y llevo una mano a su mejilla, lo más lentamente que puedo permitiéndole la posibilidad de alejarse, pero no lo hace. Meto un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja mientras ella me mira estupefacta. _Vale, creo que me he vuelto loco. O quizás me han echado hago de Felix Felicis en el desayuno._

\- Me encanta que estés aquí Hermione. Te echaba de menos. – murmuro sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Sus hombros caen y me parece incluso escucharla respirar aliviada. Ladea su boca en una especie de sonrisa y añade:

\- Yo también Ron. El viaje no terminaba hasta la semana que viene, pero quería...tenía ganas de verte y bueno, hablé con mis padres y ellos... - Suficiente. Al final me canso de tanta charla porque solo puedo observar ensimismado como mueve sus labios y, sin poder controlarme, la beso. Al principio se queda quieta y a punto estoy de separarme pensando que lo he estropeado todo, pero no. Lleva sus manos a mi cuello y me corresponde. Estoy feliz no, lo siguiente.

Cuando mi lengua entra tímida en su boca y toca la suya, parece haber una explosión de fuegos artificiales entre los dos. Porque no podemos parar. No sé durante cuando tiempo nos besamos. Al final, cuando logramos separarnos, tenemos los labios hinchados y la respiración entrecortada.

\- Vaya Ronald, pues si que me has echado de menos. – añade con una sonrisa. Le devuelvo el gesto.

\- Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. De lo que pasó en la cámara de los secretos. – murmuro un poco incómodo. Hermione se muerde el labio nerviosa.

\- Yo también pensé que tu...ya sabes. No habías mencionado nada.

\- Tu tampoco. – ambos nos miramos y nos echamos a reÍr.

\- Eres un tonto Ronald Weasley. – la atraigo hacia mí de nuevo y vuelvo a besarla.

\- Y tú eres demasiado lista señorita Granger. – le digo cuando me separo. - Y estás tan guapa y yo todo sucio. Podría mancharte. - le digo separándola un poco de mí, pero ella posa sus manos en mi pecho, volviéndose a acercar.

\- No soy una remilgada. Traigo más ropa en la maleta. - me contesta. Le doy un corto beso y ella pregunta algo cohibida:

\- ¿Estamos juntos entonces?.

\- Por supuesto. – respondo con una enorme sonrisa. – He conseguido a la chica más lista de Hogwarts, o quizás del mundo mágico... - ella se ríe mientras paso un brazo por sus hombros y nos dirigimos de vuelta a mi casa.

\- Yo he conseguido al chico más valiente del mundo. – Giro la cabeza para mirarla con las cejas alzadas.

\- Creo que te estás confundiendo. Ese es nuestro amigo Harry. – le digo.

\- No, no. – dice convencida sin dejar de sonreír. – Para mí eres tú. El más valiente y el más leal. – sus palabras me encogen en estómago y no tengo otra opción que pararme y besarla de nuevo. _Podría acostumbrarme a esto_ , me digo.

\- Sé que tengo la misma variedad de emociones que una cucharita de té. – le digo recordando su comentario en quinto año. Ella sonríe. – Pero tienes que saber que lo que siento por ti es más como una cuchara sopera. – ella suelta una carcajada.

\- Ronald... - ahora que estoy soltando todo lo que siento no quiero que me pare. Así que pongo un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola.

\- Y te quiero mucho Hermione. Siempre lo he hecho. Aunque me comportara como un idiota todo el tiempo. – ella me mira con una sonrisa enorme que ilumina su preciosa cara.

\- No has sido un idiota todo el tiempo, a lo mejor casi todo...- añade son sorna.

\- Vaya, ¿es lo único que tienes que decir?. – la miro enfurruñado. Ella pone cara de estar pensando la respuesta y entonces se lanza a mis brazos.

\- Te quiero Ronald Weasley. Siempre lo he hecho. Aunque me comportara como una sabelotodo insufrible todo el tiempo. – se separa y me mira.

\- Solo la mayoría... - pero no me deja acabar la frase cuando su boca está sobre la mía.

Y vuelvo a sentirme bien. Feliz y completo. Tengo más de lo que podría imaginarme. Ahora siento que todos volvemos a recuperarnos, yo el primero. Porque aunque perdimos a muchos seres queridos en aquella batalla, también nos dio esperanza. La mía fue conseguir por fin a la chica por la que he estado colado toda mi vida. A Harry y a Ginny la oportunidad de seguir juntos, y ahora, después de un año de todo aquello, a conseguido convencer a mi madre, aun después de negarse a volver a Hogwarts, y se ha mudado a casa de Harry. Y por si fuera poco, esta semana empieza las pruebas profesionales de Quidditch para entrar en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead. _Una pasada._ Harry y yo hemos empezado nuestros estudios para ser Aurores. Nos negamos a volver a Hogwarts, a diferencia de Hermione, que volvió a retomar el curso para sacar sus Éxtasis. Por supuesto, lo consiguió con las mejores notas de toda la escuela. Nos costó volver a separarnos, pero oye, ser antiguo alumno, y tener trato de favor ayuda para que a uno lo dejen visitar a su novia de vez en cuando. _Que grande es McGonagall, por si no lo he mencionado lo suficiente._ Mis padres fueron superando poco a poco la muerte de Fred, y Geroge volvió a ocuparse de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Le costó mucho volver allí solo, pero todos estuvimos con él cuando pisó la tienda por primera vez tras la batalla. Ahora vuelve a ser lo que era, tanto George como la tienda, que se ha convertido en parada indispensable cuando visitas Hogsmeade. De vez en cuando voy a echarle una mano porque me encanta estar allí, aunque Hermione piense que pierdo demasiado tiempo en ese lugar. Ella lo hace frente a un libro, y yo no me quejo. Quiere especializarse en criaturas mágicas, _que sorpresa , ¿verdad?, todo sea por seguir salvando a elfos domésticos._ Nuestra relación va muy bien, aun no vivimos juntos porque ella sigue en casa de sus padres y yo en casa de los míos, pero nos vemos todas las semanas. Por supuesto, seguimos discutiendo, yo sigo metiéndome con ella y ella continúa riñéndome, pero al final no puede resistirse a mis besos, y eso me da ventaja. _Pero mejor que no se entere de esto porque que no vuelve a ayudarme más con los estudios y sería mi muerte._ En fin, esto es todo por ahora. Quizás más adelante, pueda contaros más novedades.


End file.
